<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>St. Paddy's by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100881">St. Paddy's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Other, luck, saint patrick's day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sean wants is a kiss, one little kiss on this special day. </p><p>Reader is gender-neutral, but it's mentioned that they're NOT Irish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean MacGuire/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>St. Paddy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to write something Paddy related for our lovely boy Sean :0) </p><p>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Has Sean slept? of course not. He's been diving into the bottle as soon as it hit 12am, and you somehow managed to sleep through Sean's hollering and cheering, screaming in his thick, Irish accent, attempting to tell the few camp members that have stayed up with him stories about his mother country. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You know what day it is, but only because Sean's been yapping about this day for weeks, expressing how excited he is to celebrate this special holiday. He's tried to rope Molly into celebrating with him, pestering her almost constantly; she shared a drink when midnight hit, then retired to bed, saying she's not one to celebrate the way Sean does. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saint Patrick's Day, or St. Paddys, as Sean keeps calling it, is a celebration about... Ireland? you're still unsure what the fuss is all about, as Sean's almost <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="hgKElc">incomprehensible when he's drunk. You've overheard him attempt to explain the day many times, but he begins trailing off from the main subject, bringing up his 'Da' and other unrelated nonsense.<br/>
</span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">Either way, Sean is celebrating the occasion, not that he isn't celebrating something every day. During your morning routine, you managed to find out that he has, in fact, slept for a few hours, drunkly falling asleep with his bottle of whiskey pressed to his chest, and drinking it the second he opened his eyes.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc"></span>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc"></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">And now, the sun is high overhead, and Sean's back at it, wandering around the camp, pestering each individual member in hopes of roping somebody into celebrating with him.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Ah, come on," Sean begs yet again.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"I've already told you, I'm not in the mood," Molly rejects, turning her nose away from him, and attempting to focus on her book.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"What do you mean you're not in the mood? I'm Irish, you're Irish, it's in our blood!"</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Oh, come on, Sean, she doesn't fancy it," you butt in, attempting to give Molly the peace and quiet she hungers for.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">Sean turns to you, his eyes and mind taking a while to adjust on your figure. He calls out your name, then flashes a cheeky grin as he chuckles. "Does that mean you'll celebrate with me then, eh?" Sean questions.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Alright," you sarcastically roll your eyes. Why not? you may not be Irish, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Good on ya'," Sean claps, and beckons you to follow him over to the scout campfire.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">It's a little quieter out here, but Sean's rowdiness trails the few meters over back to the main camp. He fishes a shot glass from his pocket, asking you to hold it steady as he pours his drink. You instantly know it's a bad idea the second Sean unscrews the cap off his bottle, and offer to take over instead. "You think I don't know how to pour a shot?" he questions.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"It's not that, I just don't want you to spill it," you respond, defusing the tension.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">Sean pauses, and then nods in agreement, passing you the bottle. You soon pass it back, clinking your glass against Sean's bottle, and downing the shot of whiskey. As always, there's a burn in your throat, and you realize that you've never resorted to day drinking before, but there's a first time for everything, right?<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"So," Sean begins, resting his elbows on his knees, "are you well? 'cause you're lookin' well," he asks.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"W-what? I'm looking well?" you ask with a laugh, unsure of what his lingo means.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Aye, yeah. I'm askin' if you're doin' alright, cause you're lookin' fine, as always," Sean chuckles.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Yeah, I'm well," you nod in agreement. "How are you, Sean?"<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Oh, me? I'm grand, super-fucking-grand," he cheers. "But I could be better, I could always be better."<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Better how? isn't your excuse to drink enough?" you prod, and Sean raises a brow at your teasing question.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed, or somethin'?" he jabs back. "I was gonna say that there's always room for improvement, even on special occasions."<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Oh, really? and how would you improve today, Mister MacGuire?" you question, tilting your head curiously as you talk.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc"></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">Sean flashes you a toothy grin as he straightens his back, puffing out his chest; he looks like he's attempting to present himself, as if he's been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Well, I do love me drinkin' 'n' celebratin', but, well... as you know, I'm a needy lad, and I prefer sharing my enjoyment with others..."<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"Go on," you encourage.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">"...and, if you didn't already know, I'm Irish, and us Irish men need our kisses to survive. I promise you, if we don't get a good fussin' every once in a while, well, we just die off, you know?"<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn">
      <span class="hgKElc">Sean bats his lashes, pouting his bottom lip, his cheeks rosier than ever. You know exactly what he wants, and you appreciate the explanation behind his neediness, but you want him to be direct.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I enjoyed that speech, but I'm still unsure what you're after, Sean," you teasingly comment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sean begins grinning from ear to ear, his eyes lighting up at the opportunity that you've presented. He brushes down his clothes, presenting himself yet again, and finally asks for a favour. "Kiss me, I'm Irish!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's you being Irish got to do with it?" you question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, us Irish folk are the luckiest out there, so kissin' me mean you'll be blessed with luck!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you believe that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Course I do!" Sean waves his hand about, "like I said earlier, it's in me blood!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, you can't argue with that. There's no harm in giving Sean a kiss, especially since there's a minor (probably non-existent) chance that some luck will flow your way. Sean's still grinning, waiting patiently for your reply; he's visually hopeful, as you've not jumped straight onto rejection, and the longer you leave him, the more hopeful he'll get. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," you sigh, "but if I don't get any luck, then you're getting a slap." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You won't be slappin' me," Sean chuckles. "If anything, you'll come crawlin' back, beggin' me for more kisses." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You roll your eyes sarcastically, but you respect his confidence. Sean watches as you shuffle over to him, filling up the space beside him, and bats his lashes once your eyes meet his. He's the one to initiate the kiss, meeting you halfway, and to your surprise, he's a lot softer than you imagined, not that the thought of kissing Sean is regularly on your mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, it's just a peck, a quick press on the lips that leaves you unsatisfied. You kiss him back, and Sean softly chuckles against your lips as you deepen the kiss, his ginger facial hair prickling your upper lip as your noses lightly bump together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to make a scene, you soon pull away, your eyes meeting Sean's warm ones. He gives you a playful nudge as he asks "you feelin' it already? all that luck now flowin' through your veins?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The only thing I feel is my hand warming up for that slap," you joke, making your comment as you stand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just you wait, your luck will come!" Sean reassures, and watches as you dip back into camp, filling up the rest of your day with chores and other various nonsense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Either Sean is a lucky charm, or today is another strange turn of events, as whilst you were in town, you walked out of the store and stepped on a ten dollar bill, quickly stuffing it into your pocket before anybody can snatch it from your grasp. Maybe he is lucky, or maybe Sean's followed you into town and placed it there, hoping that you'll assume it's luck, and come crawling back for more kisses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, you could at least give him another kiss to say thanks? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>